The Suitebucks life
by tia.f
Summary: Dont you wake up and wonder for starbucks? better than summary.
1. Chapter 1 Waking up

Dear diary,

I woke this morning feeling, Yawn...

So I thought How come I haven't been to star bucks and got my favourite frappuccino?

So I took my lazy ass out of bed and grabbed something appropriate to wear...

Ripped White skinny jeans

Sunglasses

Hair up with my side fringe left out and a few strands of hair bubbling out... (A.N hahahaoutfit in profile)

And I went down the elevator (because I live in a hotel)....

I was greeted by my step sister London Tipton...

Conversation:

Gabriella: Hey sis (air kiss)

London: Mwah! So whatcha doing?

Gabriella: Well I'm going to Star bucks to get a frappe. Want one?

London: ummm.....sure I'll call you to let you know which one I want okay.

Gabriella: okay bye sis.

Ended.

She just skipped away typical London...

I strolled down to the candy counter and greeted maddie.

Conversation:

Gabriella: hey maddie I'm going to star bucks want to come?

Maddie: ummm I can't I'm working...

Gabriella: don't worry ill sort it out let me just write you a note.

So i wrote a note....

Dear Mr Moseby,

Please let maddie have the morning off today but I except you to pay her...

If you don't I will FIRE You

Sincerely Gabriella MONTEZ.

And I left it there.

Maddie: But I don't want to stick out with my uniform.

Gabriella: ummm I will take you to my closet and find something for you.

Maddie: thanks.

In the closet.

Maddie: It's huge! (Echo's)

???

Gabriella: Yeah not huge enough!

Anyways so we searched for an outfit for maddie.

White and stripped shirt.

Short jean shorts

Gladiator sandals.

Sunglasses.

Gucci handbag. (A.N outfit in profile)

Gabriella: Perfect!

Maddie: nice let's get going.

In the car...

Maddie and I were checking our makeup in the car top mirror.

Gabriella: hmmm I'm not sure about my gloss I think it's not noticeable what do you think?

Maddie: I agree re-apply it.

I reached in my Prada bag and grabbed my lip gloss. (A.N in the profile)

I applied it perfectly and dropped it in the little pocket of my Prada bag.

So I drove uptown to my daddy's Star Buks That's right my DADS Star bucks...cool right


	2. Chapter 2 Starbucks

_So anyways I went to star bucks and went up stairs and went to the PRIVATE bit where I saw my dad,_

_Clinking glasses with a lady who is my mum or step mum?_

**_Gabriella: Mum, dad kisses mwah._**

**_Both: Darling how are you._**

**_Gabriella: Good, now I need those passes for those free star bucks._**

**_Dad: Course how many?_**

Beep.

**_Gabriella: Hold that thought._**

_On the phone_

**_Gabriella: hey sis, do you want one?_**

**_London: Yeah coffee frappe with low-fat, whip cream on the top._**

**_Gabriella: okay bye sis._**

_End._

**_Dad: how many?_**

**_Gabriella: three._**

**_My dad wrote out the passes and I grabbed it and said bye._**

* * *

**_I walked down the stairs and put up the coupon and a lady motioned me over._**

**_Lady: Hi welcome to our official star bucks coffee house, Miss Montez how may I take your order._**

**_Gabriella: First I would like mocha frappuccino with whip cream, takeaway English breakfast. For my friend--_**

**_Maddie: I would like the same with extra whip cream please._**

**_Gabriella: And an extra coffee Frappe with ice-cream at the bottom and low=fat whip cream on the top._**

**_Lady: Okay that would be sixteen dollars._**

**_I just gave her the passes._**

**_Lady: Wait over there and ill call for you._**

_I went over to a near corner with a long couch seat and a gathering of six people and I sat down next to a lady and maddie beside me._

**_Rachel Green: Hi you must be Miss Gabriella Montez these are my friends. Ross, Joey, Chandler, Phoebe and Monica._**

**_Altogether: he_**y!

**_Lady: one mocha frappuccino with whip cream takeaway twice and an English breakfast. Also an extra coffee Frappe with ice-cream at the bottom and low-fat whip cream on the top._**

_I stood up and told maddie to go and get the car in the front of star bucks so it would be easier._

_I got the drinks and breakfast, and just then I heard a car beep and I saw maddie in the car motioning me to come as she switched her seats._

_So I walked out and into the car._

_Once I sat down I gave the drinks to her and the food to maddie for her to put in the back I grabbed my purse and placed it next to me, and I turned to Maddie._

**_Gabriella: I can't wait to eat, I am starving._**

_She nodded in agreement._

_I drove back to the Tipton hotel and I walked in to see London talking to Mr. Moseby._

_What will happen?_

_R&R plz suggestons!_


	3. Chapter 3 JLS

**_London: I'm so happy they changed 2 plus 2 to equal 6, 4 is so last year._**

**_Mr. Moseby: For the last time London they haven't changed it!_**

**_London: so whhy did that lady tell me it was 6!._**

**_point to a lady who is counting money._**

--

_Gabriella: sorry I'm late the usual._

I gave London her drink and she skipped away.

_**Mr. Moseby: Maddie why are you not at the candy counter.**_

_**Gabriella: Because I wrote a note that maddie will be with me for the morning, Moseby you should be more cautious sometimes I wondered why daddy hired you.**_

_**Mr. Moseby: I am so sorry I guess I didn't notice the note.**_

_**Gabriella: That's okay but don't let that happen again.**_

I just walked off to the elevator with maddie following me.

--

I sat on the couch with maddie inches away from me, and the foods etc were laid on the coffee table.

**_Gabriella: here is your drink and breakfast._**

She took it and started eating I did the same.

--

When we finished eating I decided to go to the lobby while maddie got changed and went back to work.

--

I glanced a look over to the front door to see paparazzi going crazy over something or someone.

When JLS stepped into the lobby and walked to me.

**_Aston: Excuse me pretty lady can you tell me where the front desk is_**.

I pointed my finger to the front desk dreamily...

He winked and I giggled.

I watched their conversation with Moseby.

--

**_Moseby: Welcome to the Tipton JLS. You will be next door to the owners daughter miss Montez. He pointed at me._**

I waved they winked.

I was so thrilled at this day that I can't even breathe...


	4. Chapter 4 Aint he Sweet?

Dear diary,

Yesterday i forgot to write that ASTON asked me on a date(A.N if you don't know JLS they are british check them out on youtube) .

I'm going shopping with maddie now to pick the perfect outfit.

--

_In the mall..._

_Maddie: what about this?_

_Gabriella: no that's last year._

_Maddie: what about this?_

_Gabriella: not my type._

_So we agreed on splitting up for clothes._

_--_

**_I came back with the perfect outfit_**

**_A black polka dotted ruffled lace hem Simone mini dress._**

**_To shelter myself from a cold evening, I covered up with a black grained leather Catherine Malandrino jacket._**

**_No outfit would be complete without accessorizing and I paired up her black dress with towering pointy pumps laced with double ankle straps which accentuated her shapely pins._**

**_(in the profile)_**

**_Maddie: that's the perfect outfit for your date._**

**_Gabriella: I know what did you get?_**

**_A basic denim short shorts._**

**_?_**

**_Tank top_**

**_Sunglasses_**

**_Brown hand bag_**

**_And cute cup cake necklace._**

**_(In the profile)_**

**_Gabriella: cute!_**

**_Maddie: The best part is i can afford it._**

**_I nodded._**

**_What I chose to wear to the mall was..._**

**_Envelope-pushing black cami and jeans combo_**

**_A black Balenciaga handbag_**

**_What maddie wore is..._**

**_a white dress_**

**_Black skinny jeans _**

**_Sunglasses_**

**_and a few accessories._**

(Profile)

What happens on there date?.

R&R please ill dediciate a story to someone?


End file.
